You & I
by JoChryedLover
Summary: Please read the authors note inside for a full description. The life and times of Toshiko Sato and my O/C. Written alongside my good friend Verity. Rated T for language
1. You & I

**This is something I wrote in collaboration with my good friend Verity around 3 years ago. The plot is focused on Toshiko Sato and a character of Verity's own creation by the name of Skye. Skye is a younger Japanese character from the Glasgow branch of Torchwood. **

**The whole thing is written in a script-style, with actions etc in italics and speech in normal script.  
><strong>

**This first chapter was actually written solely by Verity, but it is vital for the understanding of the rest of the story, so I hope you don't mind my posting it :)**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

><p><em>(Tosh sighs, looking out onto the streets from where she's stood on the open-top of the hotel, letting herself have a few minutes away from the meeting the others had pursuaded her to go to. Why did they always have to make her go? Jack and the other three did the most of the work, she just always seemed to be working with the technology, not that she ever minded. She just wasn't keen on the whole idea of being around lots of people, not since all the bullying she'd recieved from being the 'that weird Japanese kid' from the whole of her teenage years.<em>

_Her thoughts were suddenly interupted, as one of the girls from another of the Torchwood's appeared on the roof. She took a cigarette out her pocket, lighting it as she crossed to the barrier near where Tosh was stood.)_

Skye: _(more to herself than anything) _Bloody women! And men, yep, lets just damn the whole bloody human race while I'm stood here!

_(She lets out an irritated noise, before taking another drag on the cigarette, blowing the smoke out. Tosh coughs softly, causing the other girl to jump a bit, turning to her.)_

Skye: Sorry, love. You want me to put it out?

_(Tosh didn't answer for a moment, staring at her. As she had turned, the light had caught her face, showing her to be much younger - and prettier - than she'd first appeared. Her long redish brown hair hung loose down her back, contrasting with the silvery white dress she was wearing, both catching in the slight breeze of the December evening. She was shivering but, like Tosh, didn't really seem to mind being outside much.)_

Tosh: _(pulls herself together) _No...no, it's fine...

Skye: _(gives her a little smile_) You're not a smoker, I'll take it?

Tosh: Never been able to stand the things...

Skye: Ah, they're my main vice...'cept for the booze, but my friend gets the blame for that because he's meant the be responsible. _(laughs, before studying Tosh a minute) _Which lot are you with?

Tosh: Cardiff...you?

Skye: Currently with the new Glasgow one, but I'm asking to move again.

Tosh: Again? _(frowns a little) _You don't look old enough to have been with them long...

Skye: Mm...they've had me since I was 16, so yeah...hardly any family, so I'm an easy one to transfer...

_(Tosh nods, still barely taking her eyes off her, trying desperately to think of something to keep her talking. How strange that she, the one who always wanted to just blend in and keep quiet, wanted to keep chatting to this girl she'd only just met.)_

Tosh: What...um...what did you say your name was?

Skye: Promise you won't laugh? _(when Tosh nods) _Scaramouche Marie Karpov - more like an essay than a bloody name, eh? Me friends generally call me Skye.

Tosh: _(giggles) _It's lovely - poetic. Mine's Toshiko Sato, just plain and ordinary.

Skye: _(smiles) _Well you're certainly not, Toshi.

_(She winks at her, before crushing the rest of her cigarette with her heel, ignoring someone yelling for her inside.)_

Tosh: Do you have to go?

Skye: And put myself back in the firing line of my charming ex? No thanks - came out here to avoid the bitch.

Tosh: Bitch? _(frowns slightly, before nodding) _Oh, you're gay?

Skye: _(nods_) Yeah, not a problem is it?

Tosh: No - no, of course not. Why should it be?

Skye: Is for her and her 'darling' boyfriend. Lemme see, what was it he called me? _(frowns slightly, quoting the guy perfectly)_ A manipulative little rug muncher who needs to crawl back into the hole she came out of, and stay there rather than pawing over his missus. (_clicks her tongue_) If Ianto hadn't held me back, I swear he'd be in the hospital by now.

_(Tosh smiles softly, lightly touching the fuming Skye's hand. The younger woman looking at her, calming herself down enough to smile at her appoligetically.)_

Skye: Sorry, it just gets me. The way he said it, it's like I'm some kind of pervert, and I'm not!

Tosh: _(smiles_) You're just proud of who you are, that's all. _(sighs, looking out onto the city_) Just wish I had your confidence...haven't even told anyone...

Skye: (_her hand slightly, squeezes Tosh's) _You've told me. And anyway, I've had so many gay friends or friends of friends, it's never seemed a huge issue.

Tosh: Mm...I...

_(They hear Jack and another male voice calling for each of them from inside. Skye pauses, before reaching into her handbag and quickly pulling out a scrap of paper with a pen. She jots down a quick note, before handing it to Tosh with a smile and running inside. Tosh watches after her in surprised confusion for a few moments, before opening and reading the note.)_

Tosh: _(reading to herself_) Please keep in contact, Toshi. Every weird teen needs a pretty girl there to keep her sane, right? It's your call, but my number's 06689113497 and you email me on s. karpov "at" twglasgow .co .uk. Night, beautiful.

_(She giggles, folding it up and making a mental note to call the next morning, before tucking the note inside her bra and running inside.)_


	2. Take A Chance On Me  Part 1

_(Cut to two weeks later. Tosh is working at her station, constantly being pestered by Owen, who is throwing post-its towards her._

_In Glasgow, Skye is sat at her PC, a pile of papers to be translated seated beside her. Despite there being about 30 different torchwood members in the base, she is the only none-Scottish employee, and clearly the youngest at 18. She curses as her computer suddenly dies, whacking it in the hope that that might restore some sort of life to it, before yelling up to her boss.)_

Skye: Alan, PC's died again.

_(Alan, the head of Torchwood Glasgow, mutters something to her before waving his hand at her. He's on the phone, and clearly doesn't want to be disturbed._

_Back in Cardiff, Jack is also deep in conversation over the phone, oblivious to Owen pestering Tosh; Tosh becoming more and more agitated by the second.)_

Tosh: Owen! For the last time, I'm not -

Owen: Straight?

_(Tosh, clearly fed up, throws a book at Owen, hitting him on the side of the head with it, causing a deep cut to appear in his temple.)_

Owen: _(scowls at her)_ Just because you're a dyke, doesn't mean you have to throw things.

_(He stomps off back to his desk._

_Back in Glasgow, Skye is now completely hidden under the desk, trying to fix her own PC. The others don't even notice the seemingly empty desk, assuming she's either on a shout or with the Weevils.)_

Alan: _(finally getting off the phone)_ Scaramouche! My office. Now!

_(Back in Cardiff, Gwen laughs as Owen tries to sort out his wound)_

Tosh: For the last time, Owen. I am not a -

Jack: _(from the balcony)_ Children, I hope we're playing nice. Just to let you know, we have a new addition to our happy little Torchwood family on the way.

Owen: Who are we getting?

_(In Glasgow, Skye pulls her self up from under the desk, fuming and with a little smudge of grease on her forehead)_

Skye: Don't fucking call me Scaramouche!

_(She makes her way up to the office, her mobile tucked in her pocket incase her brother or anyone wants to call her.)_

Skye: If this is you having a go at me about Marie again, I swear she never told me about you and her.

Alan: What? Oh, no, it's not about that. You said you wanted to be transferred? Well, there's a job in the Cardiff branch with your name on it.

_(In Cardiff, Jack turns back and grins at Owen)_

Jack: An old friend of Ianto's by the name of Scaramouche Karpov.

_(As Jack walked away, Tosh's eyes lit up)_

Tosh: _(quietly)_ Skye...

Owen: _(grinning)_ I knew you were a lesbian! She your girlfriend then, Tosh?

_(In Glasgow, Skye practically jumps on Alan, snogging him before he even has a chance to think.)_

Skye: God, you may be an arsehole but I really do love y' sometimes, y' know that? grins When do I start then?

Alan: _(taken aback)_ Well, er _(clears throat)_ ...straight away. _(pulls out a train ticket)_ train leaves in an hour.

_(In Cardiff, Tosh frowns at Owen)_

Tosh: We're friends, Owen...well, more acquaintances actually. I only met her once.

Owen: _(grinning)_ Ok, fine. _(thinks for a moment)_ Wait...is that the really young one that was at the meeting?

_(In Glasgow, Skye just grins at Alan, nicking the ticket and heading downstairs. She doesn't say anything to the rest of the team as she packs up her things into her rucksack, leaving her name badge on the desk and looking around until she spots her ex.)_

Skye: Hey Marie? _(when Marie looks up, grins at her)_ Go fuck y'self. _(yells to the rest of the team)_ See y', guys.

Marie: _(as Skye leaves)_ Yeah, good riddance!

_(Back in Cardiff, the team are packing up for the day)_

Tosh: Yes, Owen, that was her. And you have no chance with her; she's gay.

Gwen: _(laughs)_ Oh, poor Owen.

Owen: Ah, but with my charms, what woman can resist?

Ianto: _(as they pass)_ Believe me, she's very much a lesbian...thinking aloud I bet she'll be glad to get away from Marie.

_(Owen scowls as he leaves)_

Tosh: _(eagerly)_ Who's Marie?

Ianto: Her ex...kind of. _(puts down a coffee for Tosh)_ She's married to Alan, their boss, 'cept Skye didn't exactly know.

_(Tosh's phone suddenly goes off.)_

Tosh: _(answers it as Ianto walks off. The caller ID is unknown)_ Hello?

Skye: _(heading out of the Glasgow building, kissing the female receptionist on the cheek)_ Hey, is that Toshiko Sato?

Tosh: _(taking a sip of her coffee, still not recognising Skye's voice)_ Yeah, that's me..

Skye: _(smiles, leaving the building and starting to put her things into her motorbike one handed)_ Hi, it's Skye Karpov...we met at International Torchwood a few months ago, if you remember.

Tosh: _(almost drops the phone)_ Skye, yeah, hi!

Skye: _(smiles, cursing as she manages to drop one of her helmets on her foot)_ Sorry...dropped me helmet. Yeah, I just thought I'd ring you to say that you're gonna be plus me fairly soon. _(quickly)_ I was gonna call Ianto, but I've only got him on my British mobile...

Tosh: _(smiles)_ Yeah, I heard you're transferring over here._ (pauses)_ So, when do you arrive?_ (quickly)_ I can pass you over to Ianto, if you prefer?

Skye: _(quickly)_ No, no - just don't tell him I called you first, eh? He'll pout. _(starting to put her helmet on)_ Time on my ticket says I have to be on it at 6pm, and that I've got to do atleast one swop over, so probably be about 10? _(thinks)_ Tell Ianto he's gonna have to pick me up and gain me in his flat. I'll have to come back up here at the weekend to get my stuff and whatever...

Tosh: _(nods)_ Yeah, sure, OK. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?

Skye: _(smiles)_ Yeah...I look forward to it.

_(Cut to later that evening. Ianto is waiting at the train station for Skye. Her train finally pulls into the station around 11.30pm, Skye getting off at one of the compartments, clearly exhausted from a full day of work and the travelling. Despite this, the minute she spots Ianto, she runs and jumps on him, hugging the Welsh man tight.)_

Skye: _(in Welsh)_ God, I've missed you!

Ianto:_ (in Welsh)_ Yeah, you too, now get off me so I can breathe!

(_She laughs, kissing his cheek before letting go of him and shifting her rucksack on her shoulders.)_

Skye: Wouldn't feel right if I didn't jump on you when i see you.

Ianto: _(grins, turning to face her)_ Welcome home

Skye: _(links her arm through his)_ Seems like bloody ages since I've been in Wales, which reminds me...I need to borrow you to come up to Glasgow at the weekend. There's no way in hell that I can fit my stuff and my cat into my bike.

Ianto:_ (raises an eyebrow)_ OK...But you're negotiating with Jack about the time off...

Skye: That's why I said do it on a weekend, and anyway _(grins)_ from what your letters tell me, you're more than capable of persuading him...and just as long as I don't have to hear it, then it's cool with me.

Ianto: _(Grins)_ C'mon, lets get you home.


	3. Take A Chance On Me  Part 2

_(Cut to the next day at Torchwood. The team, except for Ianto and Skye, are already in and 'working'. Owen has gone back to throwing post its at Tosh.)_

Owen: _(between throws)_ Dyke...dyke, look up...

Tosh: Owen, for the last time I'm not -

_(Tosh pauses as the cog door starts to open. Ianto and Skye enter, talking very loudly to each other, Skye still carrying her rucksack.)_

Skye: ...and he was just...yeah. I mean, how the hell was I supposed to know she was married when she didn't say or even wear a pissing ring?

Jack: _(from the balcony)_ And what time d'ya call this? _(walks down)_

Skye: _(checks her watch)_ 9.30, but given as I technically did 5 hours overtime for you in order to get down here - which I doubt i'll be paid for - you shouldn't be whining about half an hour. _(to Ianto)_ So...where's this Mr Harkness you keep yakking on about?

Jack: _(clearly annoyed)_ You're looking at him. (_glares at Ianto) _And it's actuall 'Captain' Harkness.

Skye: Ah... _(grins at him sheepishly)_ Good to meet you at last

Jack: _(grins)_ Welcome to the team. _(points at each member in turn)_ Gwen Cooper, second in command. Dr Owen Harper...you can guess what he does...you already know Ianto Jones of course...and lastly, Toshiko Sato, computer genius and alien tech expert.

Ianto: _(introducing Skye_) And she's Scaramouche Karpov, language expert..._(as Skye whacks him)_ ow!

Skye: (_scowls playfully_) Call me Scaramouche again, and I will neuter you.

_(Tosh smiles before returning to her work)_

Jack: OK, well, looks like you'll have to share with someone for the moment until I can get you a desk of your own.

_(She nods, picking her way over to Tosh's desk despite Owen's attempts to get her to go on his.)_

Skye: _(gently so as not to disturb her)_ Mind if I share with you, Toshi?

Tosh: _(smiles)_ Course not. How are you?

Skye: _(grabbing a chair and taking her jacket off, revealing one of Ianto's shirts underneath)_ Much better for having slept._ (smiles, sitting down)_ And how've you been?

Tosh: _(shrugs)_ OK, I guess _(smiles)_

_(Skye takes a couple of bits out of her bag - the more important things she needed from Glasgow - setting them on a corner of the desk.)_

Tosh: _(pauses_) So...fancy a drink tonight?

Skye: _(looks up, grinning but with a slight blush to her cheeks)_ I was just about to ask...

Tosh: _(blushes, nodding)_ OK. Great

Owen: _(over hearing)_ I knew it! I knew you were a lesbian!

Skye: _(looks at him like he's gone mad)_ Yes...most people were already aware that I am...

Tosh: _(quietly)_ I...I think he meant me...

Skye: _(blushes)_ Oh...right turns to her, lowering her voice You came out then?

Tosh: Not exactly...he just assumed...because I haven't...been with anyone...for a long time...

Skye: (_nods)_ Oh... smiles Well hey - being single rocks anyway.

_(Tosh smiles._

_Cut to later that day. Owen and Gwen have already left the hub.)_

Tosh: _(Gathers her things)_ So, you still on for that drink?

Skye: _(smiles)_ Very much so. _(yells across the Hub)_ Yan, I'll call you when I'm done, ok?

_(Ianto comes around the corner nodding)_

Ianto: Have a good night ladies.

_(Skye kisses his cheek, before following Tosh outside, putting both their things onto the back seat of Tosh's car before getting in the front beside her._

_Cut to later that night. Tosh and Skye have had a few, and are in a random bar in Cardiff city centre)_

Tosh: _(laughs)_ I think...I need another drink

Skye: _(giggling)_ I think...Ianto makes a lovely taxi. _(gets up)_ What do you fancy this time round?

_(Skye goes up to the bar, getting them two vodka and cokes, setting them down on their tables.)_

Skye: _(leans over, whispering)_ Toshi, kiss me.

_(Before Tosh can argue, Skye kisses her lightly, greeted by loud woops from two men at the bar.)_

Skye: _(blushing)_ They said they'd pay for our drinks if we kissed...

_(Tosh blushes furiously.)_

Skye: _(looks away, focusing her attention on her drink)_ Sorry...

Tosh: (_quickly)_ It's fine, honestly.

_(Skye glances at her quickly, before downing some of her drink. Tosh smiles, stroking her hand lightly. Skye looks down at their hands, lightly running her thumb over Tosh's.)_

Skye: _(softly)_ You're drunk..

Tosh: _(giggles)_ So are you.

Skye: _(grins)_ Not the point... _(more serious)_ You don't know what you're doing...

Tosh: _(exasperated)_ I know...what I'm doing

_(Skye glances down at their hands again, shifting and linking her fingers through Tosh's. Tosh smiles, giggling, and downs the rest of her drink. Skye does the same, keeping her fingers through Tosh's, half aware of the men at the bar still watching them.)_

Man: _(at Tosh)_ That your girlfriend, missus, or is she y' daughter?

Tosh: (_blushes. Quielty)_ she's my...girlfriend... _(to Skye)_ If she wants to be...

_(Skye smiles, resting her head lightly against Tosh's.)_

Skye: _(to the men)_ This one's all mine, so keep your paws off!

_(Tosh blushes as the man walks off.)_

Skye: Didn't think you'd fancy me...what with me not being the most mature of girls...

_(Tosh squeezes her hand lightly)_

Skye: _(looks up at her, blushing a bit)_ sorry, I'm babbling...

Tosh: _(giggles, checking her watch)_ Oh, God! It's 2am!

Skye: _(giggling)_ I'll call Ianto...I'm sure he can convince Jack not to be moody if we're late tomorrow.

_(She gets up, finding her phone in her jacket. Tosh gets up, going outside with Skye so she can make the call. Skye takes out her UK phone, dialing Ianto number. She puts an arm around Tosh, noticing the older woman shiver in the cold night air. Tosh cuddles into Skye's warmth)_

Ianto: _(groggily)_ I hate you so much...

Skye: _(in Welsh, but clearly sucking up)_ Please, sexy welsh man? You know you love me...and wanna see my new girlfriend.

Ianto: _(groans, getting out of bed. In Welsh)_ Where are you?

Skye: _(in English to Tosh)_ Where are we? I really don't know Cardiff at all.

Tosh: _(smiles)_ The Black Bull pub...he'll know where.

Skye: _(to Ianto)_ The Black Bull pub...do you know it?

Ianto: _(leaving the house)_ Yeah...give me 10

Skye: Sure thing.

_(She hangs up, nuzzling in against Tosh's neck.)_

Tosh: _(moving back against the wall)_ It's cold...

Skye: I know... _(swallows)_ You serious...about the whole girlfriend thing, I mean?

Tosh: smiles, nodding Yeah

Skye: _(smiles)_ Good...'cause I really don't want another girl messing me about. _(nuzzles against her)_ Come to think of it...Ianto's the only partner I've had who was faithful and didn't piss me about...

Tosh: _(coughs)_ You...and Ianto?

Skye: Mm...about 2-3 years ago. _(grins, remembering)_ Good times...we were just really close friends and thought we'd try the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. It didn't really work...then just after we'd split I told him I was gay.

Tosh: _(nods)_ He's a good guy..

Skye: Yeah...he wasn't even surprised. _(giggles)_ Mind you, it really didn't surprise me that he's so very gay.

Tosh: _(giggles)_ Mmm...

_(Ianto's car pulls up and he steps outside.)_

Skye: _(spots him, half singing)_ Yaaaan-to Jones. (_bounds over, hugging him and giving him a big kiss)_ My girlfriend's gonna have to kip at our place...she's kinda pissed.

Ianto: (_hugs her)_ Is that so? _(Spots Tosh)_ Tosh?

Tosh: _(blushes)_ Hi, Ianto...

_(Skye gives him a big grin, slipping her hand in Tosh's again.)_

Ianto: Well, this is unexpected _(smiles, opening the door for them)_ Ladies

_(Skye helps Tosh in, getting in after her and starting to giggle at nothing again. Ianto rolls his eyes, getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine.)_


End file.
